1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a integrated circuit package, and more particularly to electromagnetic shielding of semiconductor die package and integrated circuit packages, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A highly integrated circuit by semiconductor technologies is utilized as a semiconductor die package or an integrated circuit package in which a semiconductor die package is mounted. Also, the above described packages are the basis for realizing micro-sized and high performance electronic devices with small volume. That is, the above described semiconductor die package and integrated circuit package have been widely used for developing portable devices, e.g., mobile terminals, telephones, iPods, iPhones. iPod and iPhone are registered trademarks of Apple Inc, Cupertino, Calif., USA.
The above described semiconductor die package includes a substrate, and a semiconductor die surface-mounted on the substrate. The above described integrated circuit package includes a printed circuit board, and the semiconductor die package and multiple electronic components which are surface-mounted on the printed circuit board.
The above described integrated circuit package and semiconductor die package require a means of suppressing EMI leakage and preventing outside electromagnetic interference from causes errors. As the electromagnetic shielding means, an electromagnetic shielding molding and a metal can surrounding the molding are typically used. An integrated circuit package in which multiple semiconductor die packages are integrated may cause mutual interference due to different frequency bandwidths of respective semiconductor die packages.
The above described molding may include electromagnetic shielding material, and the metal can is partially soldered to the substrate or the printed circuit board, thereby forming electrical grounding and a physical combination.
However, since a metal can is attached to a substrate or a printed circuit board through soldering, conductive material may be electrically short-circuited with peripheral electrical wirings while soldering.
In order to prevent electrical short-circuit caused by soldering of a metal can, a metal can and circuit patterns on a printed circuit board or on a substrate require a space therebetween. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the entire volume of the laser package is increased.